Sunflower Girl
by Inorabi490
Summary: Christinia Golden is hated by half of the world the other half can see where she is coming from. But can she get America to like her again or he would just hate her more. I am sorry it sucks and I think I did a decent job with the story I would have more Chapters coming in 1-3 days. There is lemon in it but you have to wait till I say about chapter 7 or 9 so...yeah


Sunflower girl

It was another week for me I had nothing going anymore. America just left to go to a world meeting, but I am all alone. Ever since we had that fight he had been very distance towards me. Everybody been noticing that America has been acting different lately like he always be leaving the world meeting early, he has stop eating his hamburgers that he so much loved, and he hasn't bothered anyone.

Like half of the world is mad at me for having that fight with him the other half saw my side of it but I really don't want to list all the people that knows where I am coming from. All I want to do is to keep quiet about it but it is so hard not to. When people keep giving dirty stares and calling rude names behind my back.

My name is Christnia Golden. I have blackish brown hair that is shoulder length and I have light brown eyes. I am shy and so keep to myself kind of person but I am nice and more loud and outgoing once you get to know me.

It was night time and I had been working out and on my daily run so I had been sweaty and longing for some food but I had to put some fucking clothes on first after I take a shower. So once I was done with my shower and was fully clothes in my white robe. I went downstairs and began to had second thoughts about that dinner I was to lazy to cook. So I just went out AGAIN and grabbed a burger.

While I was walking home I was looking up at the sky it was so beautiful it was full I possiblities of what to be explore just like the world. When I was almost home I heard some footsteps behind me I turned around and found France and Britain all beating up.

" WHAT THE HELL HAPPEN TO YOU GUYS!?" I asked loudly while my voiced echoed.

" We..were fighting" Britain said

" Well Britain started it!" Shouted France

" No I didn't!" britain said

" Well what are you guys doing here then?" I asked

" We were just strolling and getting back to the hotel because we leave tomorrow" Britain said

"Oh...well have a nice trip" I shouted while running away.

"Goodnight!" France called back.

When I was done eating my cold burger and drink I went upstairs and head to bed. Sooner or later I drifted off to sleep.

_In Chirstina's flashback in my POV_

_" Hey guys I have an whole plan made out you want to see?" America asked._

_All of them looked at it and looked mad. Christina looked at it and I don't see america doing anything. She was furious on the inside._

_"Sure but what are you going to do?" Christinia asked._

_" That is easy I am going to be the hero!" America said proudly._

_Everyone complained but in the end of the meeting they made a agreement to some new changes to the plan. They had to end it early because of the party they are having, but even though people hate each other they thought having a party with all the countries is not so bad. Every country is going to be there, but of course Christina is not a country. She is a regular american gal._

_When she arrived at the party everyone was there, but she saw her worst enemy Prussia she always hated Prussia because he was such a dick she didn't Britain either but she thought he was cool if she got to know him better._

_"Hey Christinia!" yelled America. He was talking with Britain, China, Russia, Canada, France, Italy, and Japan. She didn't know where Geremany was at but she choosed to ignored that._

_"Hey whats up?" she said. They were giggling except for america because it looks like he don't know what were the giggling about._

_" Hey Christinia want to hear a joke?" Said Italy_

_"Sure I'm all ears" she said._

_"What country is lazy, and eats a lot of hamburger?...America!" They all laughed I even giggle a little but America seemed a little mad but Christina didn't see this._

_While they all kept making fun of America. Christinia stupidly made a joke up so she went up the stage drunked because she had 4 glass of beer._

_" Hey everybody want t-to h-hear a j-joke?" She slurred through the microphone. Everyone said yes loudly._

_"What country is so fucking bossy,lazy,rude,stupid,and fatest country there is?...AMERICA!" She said._

_Half of the other world laugh but the other half was furious. She had called the leader of the allies all these negative things. _

_When everyone went on about there conversation Christinia went down the stage drunkly and ran over to America who is standing there with his face red and furious._

_"What the fuck is wrong with you?" She asked_

_" YOU FUCKING MADE ALL THOSE THINGS ABOUT ME AND MY COUNTRY AND THE COUNRTY YOU FUCKING LIVE IN YOU KNOW WHAT I THOUGHT YOU WERE THIS NICE GIRL WHO KEEPS TO HERSELF AND NEVER TRY TO HURT ANYONE'S FEELING BUT I WAS WRONG YOU'RE JUST TWO-FACED!" He said in angrily tone._

_"ARE YOU CALLING ME TWO-FACED I SHOULD HAVE THE RIGHT TO SHARE MY OPINIONS AND ALSO IT WAS JUST A FUCKING JOKE YOU ASSHOLE SO STOP ACTING LIKE A LITTLE BITCH ABOUT IT!" she yelled._

_Everyone heard the arguement and they were staring at them._

_"OH REAL MATURE CALL ME A BITCH YOUR PROBABLY BE SUCKING MORE THAN YOU CAN HANDLE WHORE!" said america._

_Everyone gasped when America said that._

_" YOU SON OF A BITCH I DON'T DO THAT I AM A VIRGIN DUMBASS MAYBE IF YOU KEPT YOUR NOSE OUT OF PEOPLE'S BUSINESS THEN YOU WILL LEARN SOMETHING NEW IDIOT!" she yelled back._

_" WHATEVER WHO INVITED YOU HERE ANYWAYS NO ONE LIKES YOU I CAN SEE WHY PRUSSIA HATES YOU BECAUSE YOUR A BITCH AND A WHORE GO FIND SOMEONE ELSE PARTY TO CRASH" He said_

_"FYI ITALY INVITED ME HERE AND ALSO THIS IS WHY YOU COULD BE THE ASSHOLE OF THE WORLD BECASUE YOU ARE TOO DAMN BOSSY AND BESIDES...probably your mother didn't want you and that is why britain had to take care of you because she probably gave you up for mone-" she cut off by a slap. The whole world went white but then it was colors again._

_" Don't you ever speak about my mother like that its not true you don't know that!" he yelled and then walked away._

_end of flashback._

She woke up and it was morning. 'That dream is always a nightmare' she thought. When she got up from her bed and made it she went in the shower and once she was done after 20 mins or so, she went downstairs and got started on breakfast she made strawberry muffins, eggs, bacon, and some oatmeal. Once she made her plate she was about to eat her bacon someone knocked on the door.

When she opened it there was Britain, France, China, Russia with Bealarus, and guess who America.

sorry it sucks I am not good at writing things like these but just doing it for fun don't like it I can conpletely understand though.


End file.
